Operation Shooting Star
by The Interpleb
Summary: It was a long time since the last sortie was sent, and the Akatsuki sisters were stargazing, food sharing, and even greeted by shooting stars. While they closed their eyes and made a wish little did they know what happens next will be full of blood, sweat, and tears as they try to help a lost kid with a top hat get back home, Operation Shooting Star is a go!
1. Chapter 1: Gone with a Flash

Chapter 1: Gone with a flash

(POV: Akatsuki Sisters)

It was a clear starry night, Akatsuki, alongside with her sisters Inazuma, Ikazuchi, and Hibiki was stargazing in a place not far from the harbor. While they watched the stars and guessed constellations, they had brought along some food, since they skipped dinner just for this moment. Ikazuchi had brought curry (definitely not cooked by a flamethrower), Inazuma had brought a box full of onigiri, and Hibiki had brought in some Pelmeni and Pirozhki. Akatsuki, on the other hand, don't know what food to bring along, but instead helped Hibiki carry bottles of kvass, sake, and water.

"Hey! Good job on that curry Ikazuchi!" Hibiki complimented.

"Thanks, Hibiki! Glad you liked it!" Inazuchi replied happily.

"Looks like I don't need to slap your heads anymore hehe..."

"Don't remind us!" the other three shouted in unison, really annoyed

"Oops! Sorry" Hibiki replied

There was a brief moment of silence before Akatsuki broke it.

"Hey Hibiki, that aside, your pelmeni is quite bland"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to give you these!"

Hibiki gave Akatsuki a yellow and white jar.

"Pelmeni is quite bland by itself," Hibiki said. "It is usually served with sour cream which is the white jar I gave you, the yellow jar is mayonnaise, my personal preference"

"I see..." Akatsuki gets a spoonful of sour cream and places it into the pelmen she half-ate, afterward she ate the remaining half.

"Hey! It really tastes good with sour cream! Who made the pelmeni anyway?"

"I am the one who made it. With the help of Gangut, she knows a lot about Russian cuisine"

"Hey, that's cool. Ever since that flamethrower incident happened I kinda started to doubt on my cooking skills, I feel like an Idiot Sandwich" Akatsuki said before taking a sip of kvass

"Nah that's okay" Hibiki replied "you were too rash that time. But at least I am there to help you guys come back to your senses, plus there's no point crying over spilled milk. That incident has been long gone"

"Aw shucks! you're making me feel embarrassed even more"

"Hey look guys, a meteor shower!" Inazuma shouted, pointing towards the sky.

And sure enough, there were streaks of light in the sky.

"Wow, so beautiful!" Inazuma said

"You know what they say," Ikazuchi said

"Let's make a wish!" they said in unison

One by one the Akatsuki sisters closed their eyes to make their wish. First was Akatsuki, then Inazuma, then Ikazuchi. Hibiki was about to close hers when she noticed a shooting star slightly larger than the others when she squinted and looked closer at that shooting star she could make out a silhouette of a spaceship

 _Huh? Is that a spaceship I see?_ Hibiki thought

"Nah, it could be a hallucination," Hibiki said before closing her eyes and making her wish

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXX-**

After their stargazing, the Akatsuki sisters cleaned their area before heading back to their quarters to sleep.

But fate had other plans for them

The sisters were approaching to their quarters when they saw what looks like an orb of light in front of the door

"Huh? What's that?" Inazuma asked while pointing to the orb

"I have no idea" Ikazuchi replied

Grabbing a small stone Akatsuki said "I wonder what happens when I throw this"

She threw the stone at the orb with pinpoint accuracy –something she mastered after sinking countless Abyssals from past sorties.

Inazuma protested "I don't think tha-"

She was interrupted at the time the stone hit the orb. When that happened Time seemed to stop momentarily before disappearing in a flash of light, blinding the Akatsuki sisters when the light faded the orb still remained and the stone nowhere to be seen.

"-t would work" Inazuma completed "wait what?" she then asked

"I don't feel good," Ikazuchi replied, feeling disoriented by the sudden flash.

 _This must be a portal to somewhere. It has been a long time since the last time we participated in a sortie, and i'm getting bored_ Hibiki thought

Then she had an idea. Hibiki then replaced her anchor hat - the same hat Akatsuki wore - with a white one with two red stripes, star, and the Soviet emblem (the [in] famous Hammer and sickle) - a gift given from comrade Tashkent after being ascended to the Union by Joseph Stalin himself

She is no longer Hibiki, but rather Верный (Verniy).

"I'm tired, I want to sleep now" cried Ikazuchi

"So do I" Inazuma agreed

"but how can we get this orb to move? I mean we don't have a second door" Akatsuki asked

"If we can't get over the orb then we go in it," Verniy said, running towards the orb.

"Hibiki don't do it" the three shouted

"It's Verniy" Hibiki/Verniy corrected

"If you want to go the orb, wait for me. I can risk losing you, sis!" Akatsuki cried

"So do us!" the other two agreed

The three then ran towards Verniy, catching up to her as they all near the orb

"Are you sure about this? If the Admiral notices our absence we can be-"

"Sent to gulag? Nah! I'm getting bored from waiting for sorties if you're bored too then come with me!" Verniy replied

"Okay then, if we get punished by the Admiral in any way, we will slap your head just like what you did to us during the flamethrower incident" Akatsuki warned.

"Yeah!" the other two agreed

"Sure then. I won't mind"

Finally, they reached the orb. The three instinctively placed their hands to Verniy; Akatsuki to her left shoulder, Inazuma to her right shoulder, and Ikazuchi to her back. Verniy, with the support of her sisters; and without hesitation, touched the orb.

"Here we go... remember the warning Hibi- Verniy!" Akatsuki said sternly

"If I die, remember that I love you all to the bitter end," Ikazuchi said, tears now flowing into her face

"So do I. Wish you the best of luck," Inazuma said

"P90 RUSH B CYKA BLYA-" Verniy shouted

Just like the stone Akatsuki threw time stopped momentarily and in a flash of light, they were gone. Only the empty topper wares and bottles were the signs that they existed.


	2. Chapter 2: Time Rift

Chapter 2: Time Rift

(POV: Akatsuki Sisters)

After the light faded the sisters found themselves falling in a sea of blue, so it is no surprise that all they could say is...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"We are going to die," Ikazuchi cried

"Is this how it ends Verniy?" Akatsuki asked.

"Maybe, curiosity and boredom got the better of me. This is definitely not хорошо" Verniy replied

"Hey look! A platform" Inazuma shouted

"Brace yourselves!" Akatsuki said

The Akatsuki sisters fell into a large white and blue-jeweled platform. When they had finally come to their senses they were amazed on what they saw: an intricate formation of platforms similar the one the Akatsuki sisters were standing on, some rotated, some moved from side to side, even some opened and closed as if it is a drawer. And there was blue everywhere and bubbles keep forming around their bodies and as they speak

"Wait a minute, are we underwater?" Ikazuchi asked noting the bubbles that keep forming as she speak

"We must have sunk, Oh no!" Inazuma exclaimed.

"Hold up!" Akatsuki shouted "are we breathing?"

"Yeah, I'm breathing fine" Verniy said.

"We're doomed! How can we get out now?" Ikazuchi asked in despair

"I will miss my friends back at home" Inazuma whimpered

The two began to cry. Verniy then gently patted their heads. Emphasis on _**gently**_

"There, there, my fellow sisters, don't feel bad. I will fix this mess and get you guys out of here" Verniy promised.

The two nodded in approval. A little bit devastated to speak a word.

"Anyways, Akatsuki please scout the area for anything we can do to get back home, while I take care of these two" Verniy requested

"Sure thing Verniy!" Akatsuki responded. She then jumped a few platforms and observed the area, looking out for anything useful in their path back home

"c'mon! Is there anything we can do?" Akatsuki said to herself.

She continued moving through the platforms until she spots something glowing in the distance. She notices some kind of bubble surrounding said object.

"That might be useful, better head back to Verniy" Akatsuki suggested to herself, resting a bit before getting ready to head back to her sisters

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXX-**

After what seems to be forever the two managed to get into their senses. Akatsuki also managed to get back to them, tired from the jumping and climbing platforms

"Found anything yet?" Verniy asked

"No, not really, but I noticed something glowing in a distance, better check it out shall we?" Akatsuki answered

"I'm hungry," Inazuma complained

"Here, have some onigiri. I managed to keep some before ending up here in this place"

"Thanks Akatsuki!"

"No worries! Anyways, shall we begin getting to that glowing thingamajig?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yeah, we're ready to go" the rest answered

And off they go jumping and climbing over the platforms, occasionally stopping to keep someone from falling into oblivion. After a while of that they are near the glowing thing but they have a problem

"Hey guys? We can't jump that far into the last platform" Inazuma complained.

"Yeah, better not risk it." Ikazuchi agreed

"Hey Verniy, do you have any idea getting across?" Akatsuki asked

"I sure do." Verniy then grabbed her anchor and began swinging it around "see that hook over there? We are going to use it to get across to that last platform, hold on tight guys!"

With her sisters holding on to her tight she jumped and threw the anchor into the hook – perfect throw. The anchor snug perfectly into the hook and the sisters swung into the final platform

"Good timing Verniy, we would have fallen into oblivion by now" Inazuma complimented

Confused, Verniy looked back, sure enough the hook she used was gone "ah, хорошо"

"Hey check it out! Shall we go in?" Akatsuki called the girls

"Yeah, after you" Inazuma answered

Akatsuki sisters zero in the glowing object. They first went into the bubble, once they went inside the bubble everything around them became a little bit darker, quieter, and slower. As they continued getting closer and closer to the object it became more and more detailed until it became clear what the glowing object is - An hourglass decked with jewels, radiating pure light and energy, and somehow has the ability to manipulate time and reality itself.

"I wonder what happens if we get this hourglass" Akatsuki wondered, reaching to it

"Hey wait! Let us hold you first, just in case we the same thing happened to us coming here" Inazuma suggested

"Yeah I want to get out of here to be honest" Ikazuchi agreed.

Verniy let out a smile "sure thing" She then held into Akatsuki

"Actually… I want to let Inazuma do the honors" Akatsuki said

"Huh, why me?" Inazuma asked

"Well I still felt bad arguing with you during the flamethrower incident. So I wanted to give you the honor of touching it. As a way to atone for my sins" Akatsuki said, her voice nearly cracking.

"Aw shucks. That's okay, that has long gone, but if you insist I'll go take it" Inazuma said

"Good job Akatsuki! Alright then all hands on Inazuma!" Verniy happily said, very pumped up from Akatsuki's actions.

"You guys ready?" Inazuma merrily asked

"Yeah!" the three said in unison

"Let's go!" Inazuma then grabbed the hourglass. It vibrated from it at first then a flash of light came and blinded the Akatsuki sisters again.

When the light faded they were back at where they came from – outside of their quarters. With some differences: It was daytime, and Inazuma still has the hourglass in her hands

"ура!" Verniy cheered

"Finally were back!"Ikazuchi said, relieved and exhausted from the ordeal

"Hmm. I don't know what to do with this but I'll keep this inside our quarters just in case" Inazuma said going inside their quarters.

"Sure thing-"

"They're here! I found the Akatsuki sisters" a voice shouted

"Somebody call the Admiral! They are so in trouble for going AWOL" another one answered

Akatsuki, Ikazuchi, and Inazuma looked at Hibiki, who by the way managed to change her hat back into the one with the anchor.

"Remember what I've warned you before…" Akatsuki said with an evil smile, crackling her knuckles

"ну, пиздец..." Hibiki said guiltily.

 **P.S: Apologies in advance to any Russian who gets triggered by the language used. Besides that I hope you liked it. If you think I can do better please let me know, remember this is the first time I've ever made a fanfic. Until now see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Marooned

**Apologies for the late post! I had to go get a SP (Student's Permit) and it took years to get it. Anyways let's continue**

Chapter 3:

(POV: Hat Kid)

"Oh c'mon not again!"

Hat Kid grabbed all what's left: a blue umbrella decked with stars, and her trusty top hat, dirty and slightly burnt from the crash

Her spaceship isn't so lucky. Her ship basically disintegrated into splinters since her ship is made of "Space-resistant" wood, which obviously don't work well as a heat shield

She had fought countless foes, from hunchbacked men to some little red riding hood rip-off with a moustache just to get back home.

Only to end up in another strange planet, still far from home and this time with absolutely no means of transportation to get there

Hat Kid then went on to salvage some more things from the rekt wrecked spaceship: a figure of Snatcher and The Conductor, her diary, a couple pillows, Rumbi, who is now just a large disk after being set into "Safe Mode" before the crash, and her safe, with more of those magical hourglasses inside.

" _Man, without my spaceship these_ _ **Time Pieces**_ _are useless, but I can't let this safe fall into the wrong hands"_ Hat Kid thought.

And as if fate had read her thoughts she heard a raspy, sickening voice

"SEARCH THE AREA! NO KANMUSU LEFT ALIVE" it said

"YES MADAM!" multiple voices answered it.

"PECK!" Hat Kid cursed. She quickly took her belongings and hid in a conveniently-placed cave, waiting for the owners of the voices to disappear.

*A few moments later*

"NO ENEMIES DETECTED MADAM!" a smaller less raspy voice said

"NOTED, DEATH FORCES! LET'S MOVE" a voice, presumably the leader, answered.

"WAIT MISTRESS! I SEE TRACKS TO A CAVE!" yet another voice exclaimed

"THEN GO INVESTIGATE!" the leader commanded

"PE-" Hat Kid silenced herself. She knew if she was caught, she would be in huge trouble especially her safe with the Time Pieces. Grabbing her trusty umbrella she moved into a position where she can strike the intruders without them expecting. Besides fighting the enemies she faced in the past planet gave her some combat experience after all.

The intruder had went inside the cave and noticed the safe and a few of Hat Kid's belongings

"What's thi-"

*Whack*

With one swift blow the intruder was knocked out cold. Hat Kid immediately then hid the body to take a closer look at the victim she had knocked out. What she saw shocked her: She had knocked out what resembles to be a one-eyed head with some kind of cannon inside its mouth. She nearly screamed in fright before she remembered that there were more of those creatures that will come in her position quite soon

And she was right. Another intruder is entering the cave as she sits. She prepares to strike again.

"IS ANYONE-"

*Whack*

Another one down! She was about to drag that one away when she heard that familiar raspy voice.

"THERE YOU ARE! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE"

Hat Kid then turned around to see the source of the voice only to see a big yet lithe humanoid creature with two lumps of metal that substitute her hands

And In those lumps of metal are full of what looks like naval cannons, all ready to shoot at poor little Hat Kid.

"ANY LAST WORDS KIDDO?" the creature asked?

Hat Kid frighteningly raises and points her umbrella into the creature "Stay away…" she whimpered

"THAT'S ALL? OKAY THEN GOOD- AHHHHHHHHHHH" the creature screeched in pain

The creature then looked down on herself, or what used to be herself, her metal lumps in her arms have been shattered and her torso pierced by what looks like a laser.

"This…can't…be" the creature cried out in pain

The creature then fell into the ground for the last time

"YOU…WILL…Pay…for this" the creature croaked. Before its eyes stopped glowing and lay still

Then there was silence…

Hat Kid froze for a bit then placed her umbrella down on the ground. She then took off her hat to see which badges are pinned to her hat. Now badges in a hat may seem like a show-off for others, but for Hat Kid, it is a difference between life and death. When pinned to her hat these badges grant Hat Kid special abilities, from saving her from hitting the ground too hard when falling from a great height, to deleting enemies with a "DeAdLy LaSeR"

And by coincidence, she has both abilities with her. There was supposed to be a third one but it ripped off during the crash. Only its pin remains on the hat. Apparently she had been blessed by RNG-sama, at the cost of a lot of stuff I'd prefer not to indulge.

With no creatures to sneak in and harm her, Hat Kid then cowered into her belongings and silently wept herself to sleep.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXX-**

When Hat Kid woke up, she went back to her wrecked spaceship in order to salvage more of her belongings, only to find two more badges which are actually detrimental to her survival, the first one makes here more vulnerable and die faster, the other one renders all speech unintelligible.

After the salvage it didn't take long before Hat Kid realized she was hungry and thirsty, but as if RNG-sama had blessed her again, she spots a banana tree and once she went nearby said tree heard flowing water. She would eventually find a river after feasting on the bananas

But as she was nearing the river to take a drink she felt time slow down a little. When she looked around everything was a little bit darker, like inside of a tinted window.

"A Time Piece is nearby!" Hat Kid said to herself. "Where could it be?"

After looking high and low, she found the Time Piece under the river, good thing it was shallow.

"Maybe there's some hope." Hat Kid said optimistically while grabbing the Time Piece. She then proceeded to take a drink from the river.

Energized, Hat Kid went back to the cave and as if on cue the two creatures she knocked out earlier had begun to regain consciousness

As a response Hat Kid finished them off with her "DeAdLy LaSeR"

"And stay down!" Hat kid then looked at her _work_ : three dead creatures "There must be no evidence"

Hat Kid gathered wood, some from the wrecked spaceship, some found on the ground and made a huge pyre. She then placed the three dead creatures in the pyre and set it alight.

"Become one with the fire" Hat Kid said, placing her hat into her chest as if to pay respects

Meanwhile on the skies above, a recon plane is flying nearby. Inside are 2 miniature people. One flies the plane while the other one acts as a surveyor, who is holding a 35mm camera.

"Hmm I see a fleet, comprising of- wait up hold on a minute I see something"

"What catches your eye?"

"I see smoke coming out from an island, it's as if somebody's marooned in there"

"Okay then let's go take a closer look, it might be a kanmusu or something like that"

They managed to get there quick thanks to the plane's speed. The surveyor then took a photo on the source of the smoke using the 35mm camera. After the surveyor scanned the photo he took he immediately notified the pilot.

"Yep it's true! There is somebody marooned in there! Plus it appears to be a child beside some wreckage"

"Yikes! A child? Marooned in an island? We must notify the fleet now! The island she's in is under Abyssal territory"

"Yeah and hurry too! It won't take long for them to be notified of her presence!"

"What about the enemy fleet we spotted?"

"Oh that? For a little while" the pilot responded "Any other recon out there?"

"Yep I'm present go ahead." A voice responded

"You guys kindly take over our roles, we have something urgent to tell the fleet. Something vital to the Operation"

"Alright then. Good luck sending that info of yours" the voice responded

With the problem resolved, they quickly turned around and sped away into their fleet with the dire information

"Hang in there kid! Don't die, we'll keep you safe. Even if it meant sunken ships" the surveyor said.

 **Wow! So loved writing this chapter! To be honest I feel a little bit bad putting Hat Kid in that situation, but hey! She had done a lot of badass things, from literally playing "The Floor is Lava" to dealing with the "devil" (a.k.a. Snatcher) himself! And plus help is on the way!**

 **Or is it? (*cue X-files song*)**

 **Also another note: I will be travelling to Singapore this Saturday. Although it is still Thursday I expect a lot of stuff to do tomorrow before we travel (and it's also my father's birthday tomorrow so yeah add that too!) but rest assured! If God wills I might add some content whilst at Singapore, otherwise I'd go write it pen and paper before typing and posting it here– just like what happened today while waiting to get my SP (why is the service slowwwwwww).**

 **Anyways have a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Pecking Good Day!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Contact

Chapter 4  
(POV: Hat Kid)

Few days have passed since Hat Kid had been marooned. It was a clear starry night and Hat Kid is currently cooking fish in the pyre which surprise, surprise doubles as a bonfire. Yes you heard that right, she had learned how to catch and cook a fish in the river she had found days earlier.

After Hat Kid hat finished eating the fish she had cooked she added fuel to the fire using the wood from the spaceship, then decided to explore the area a little bit, just in case there are still some Time Pieces around her location. Armed with her trusty hat and umbrella, she went out of her cave and began exploring.

 _Scary, but at least those creatures might not have good night vision_ Hat Kid thought, as she entered the woods.

And there she goes, traversing through the woods in hopes of finding civilization, the expedition was rather uneventful until Hat Kid senses time slowing down and everything darkening around her – signs of a nearby Time Piece.

She searched high and low, until she saw it in the hands of one of those creatures again. This time it is alone, its companions presumably out exploring just like her.

She made quick work of the creature and grabbed the Time Piece.

 _Peck! If their friends know this I'm in great danger! Better get as far as possible!_ Hat Kid thought

She then hid the body in a nearby bush

 _That will do for now, got to get going!_

She ran into the woods as if a bomb is about to go off in a train, but while she was running a piece of her cape got caught in the branches of a tree and it ripped off from Hat Kid

Eventually she had gone far enough from the "crime scene" and stopped "wait a minute, where am I?"

She was lost, or was she?

After a few hours and a few misadventures in the woods later, Hat Kid manages to get back to her cave. After resting for a little while she places the Time Piece in her safe and sipped some water she had boiled in the fire just before heading out earlier. She wanted to look out into the sky for a little bit, but it didn't take long for Hat Kid to start yawning. So instead she went into her bed made out of the pillows she had salvaged; took her diary and started to write on it

This is what she had written:

 _Well, as if being sucked out of my spaceship with my Time Pieces in one planet is bad enough, that same thing happened to me on ANOTHER PLANET! And worse thing is that my spaceship had decided to follow me down in some island! Not sure why but I suspect a glitch in the flight system._

 _Why does this keep happening to me? Am I the reincarnation of Odysseus, fated to suffer many trials on my way back home? Maybe…maybe not._

 _As of now I had encountered some bad guys in here. I wonder who will come and help me._

Little did she know that the last part will be answered, more on that soon

After writing, Hat Kid put the diary aside and fell fast asleep in her bed.

 **-XXXXXX-**

 _Hat Kid found herself in a corridor of an old mansion; although old the corridor is clean and orderly, with magnificent paintings and ice statues decorating it. A window nearby her shows a snowy outside. Everything was peaceful and quiet._

 _But Hat Kid was frozen in fear, because she knew what this place is, she had been there and nearly died trying to get a Time Piece._

" _There you are kiddo!" a creepy yet familiar voice said._

 _A door on the other end of the corridor opened and out came a tall, hunchbacked, and shadowy old lady with glowing red eyes._

" _Not you again!" Hat Kid said, sensing her evil aura and making her full of fear_

" _Oh yes it is me! Your luck has run out little girl!" the lady screeched._

 _The lady began walking to Hat Kid, somehow faster than what her age suggests. The ice statues began to turn into Hat Kid and started to grin._

" _what do… you… want.. from me?" Hat Kid asked, getting more and more scared_

" _Your body and soul, as payment for breaking into my mansion!" the lady answered evilly_

 _The lady went closer and closer to Hat Kid, as a response Hat Kid started to walk backwards only to get cornered_

 _The lady was three-fourths there to reaching Hat Kid when the mansion began shaking. Sounds of explosions are now being heard from near and far. But neither of the two bothered that_

 _Eventually the lady reached Hat Kid_

" _You can't take my_ __ _soul"_

" _Because my ex took it first am I right?"_

" _Yeah, but why take something I don't have?"_

" _Doesn't matter! I'll still take your body as a new statue anyway. Now prepare to die, Hahahahahaha!"_

" _Goodbye cruel world"_

 _Hat Kid then curled into a ball, and prepared to die_

 _But before the lady can touch Hat Kid and turn her into an ice statue, there was an explosion and then…_

 _Silence_

 _Or is it?_

 **-XXXXXX-**

"AHH!"

"Dammit! Crew assess damage!" a voice shouted

"Only slight damage to your starboard! Repair team is on their way" another responded

"Good! I can still fight"

Hat Kid looked around and realized she isn't in her cave anymore, instead there is just darkness. Save for a few flares and flashing lights in the sky. When she looked down to her feet she realized that she is standing in a shoulder of a giant, walking or should I say skating in the water.

"Where am I? Am I dreaming?" Hat Kid asked.

The giant's head turned to the direction of her voice. "Hello there kiddo, you are definitely not dreaming"

Hat Kid instinctively reached to her umbrella, which wasn't with her, "Hey! Are you abducting me? Give my umbrella back!"

"Whoa kid calm down! We were tasked by the admiral to – Look out!"

A volley of shells whizzed over the giant's back

"As I was saying, we were tasked by the Admiral to pick you up and defend you from the Abyssals."

The giant then fired what appears to be a naval gun which the giant held like a pistol; and two more of the same guns, connected to her at the back, into the source of the volley. A few seconds later an explosion can be seen from afar.

"The what?"

"Our enemy, they are the creatures that terrorize the seas here, I had hopefully sunken one of them with my guns, have you encountered them?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Torpedoes at port!" a voice warned

"Hold on kiddo!" the giant exclaimed

The giant made a sharp left turn as three streams of bubbles in the water passed through them

"It's okay, your previous hostility towards me suggests you've been attacked by them before"

"Asashio to the Rescue Fleet, I have spotted another fleet of Abyssals coming our way" a voice in a radio said

"Copy that Asashio, what ships comprise this fleet?" the giant asked in her radio

"1 Re-class Battleship, escorted by 1 Ri-class Heavy Cruiser and 4 Destroyers"

"Alright, to all members of the Rescue Fleet listen up! I now have the objective with me, now fire all of your torpedoes at the approaching fleet and move away from the mission area, I repeat I have the objective, it is time to go; also don't forget to cover me too."

Hat Kid had to duck down to prevent a torpedo knocking her down to the water

"Oops! Sorry kid, forgot to warned you"

"Asashio to Matsukaze, roger! firing all torps and moving to your position"

"Aww, I want to continue fighting! I feel bloodthirsty at night poi!"

"Yuudachi, I understand that you are the Nightmare of Solomon, but we might get overwhelmed! RNG-sama can get unpredictable at times"

"Fine I'm coming, don't sink!"

Few minutes later two silhouettes appeared on both of Matsukaze's size.

"Let's get out of here kid" Matsukaze said

The fleet slowly moved away from the area into open ocean, leaving behind several explosions and curses from the Abyssal fleet

But they weren't out of the woods just yet

"Kid?" Matsukaze called for her, immediately became worried

Because the kid wasn't in her shoulder, Matsukaze frantically looked around the ocean

"Help me! I can't swim!" a familiar voice shouted

"Man overboard!" Asashio shouted

"All ships turn on search lights and search for the objective"

"Are you sure? What if the Abyssals see us?"

"I doubt it. Even if they see us the torpedoes we fired had bought us some time"

"Alright turn on the search lights"

Three streaks of light swept through the sea. Eventually they managed to find Hat Kid struggling in the water

"Somebody bring her back aboard" Matsukaze commanded

"On it miss" a voice answered. A small fairy appeared in her shoulder and threw a life buoy onto Hat Kid which she gripped on tightly. Then the fairy pulled her out of the water and back into her shoulder. The fairy then immediately gave Hat Kid a pair of dry clothes.

"Kid! Don't do stupid stuff! You're making our work harder for us" Matsukaze complained

"Sorry. I just wanted to take a look closer on the two giants" Hat Kid reasoned

"Giants? Oh you mean us? Hahaha! We're no giants. By the time we picked anything up be it cargo or people like you, it will automatically shrink into what we call 'fairy size' making transporting stuff easier (and appropriate) for us"

"Will I be a fairy forever?"

"Nope, once you get off me you will revert back to your normal size. But it may take some time for you to adjust to the sudden change, also don't worry about my comrades, you can see them in the morning."

"Okay"

"Now I'll be-"

Matsukaze heard snoring, when she looked at her shoulder she found Hat Kid fast asleep in her shoulder.

"Oh silly me, she must be exhausted after all of those trials, what kind of parent does this to their child, they must make a public apology for leaving their kid to die in the woods!" Matsukaze said to herself

She then sent a fairy to give Hat Kid a pillow and a blanket.

"Good night kiddo! Welcome to the club" Matsukaze whispered to Hat Kid

With the objective secured, the Rescue Fleet continued to sail into open ocean and eventually back into base.

 **I am back! Whew ~1700 words (excluding this footnote)! Also that was a very meaningful trip! If only my country is a bit disciplined then yeah we can be like S'pore. Also bought a few KC merch back there to hopefully motivate me to write**

 **And as if the trip could get worse for my writing schedule my school will begin tomorrow! But to be honest I miss my fellow classmates and calculus))))) come at me h8rs!**

 **Besides that thank you for your support, you help me gain confidence to myself.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pre-Operation

Chapter 5

This time no nightmares came to haunt Hat Kid

When Hat Kid woke up she found herself lying in a cot inside a room with 2 bunk beds and a few pieces of furniture, one of which is a small table where her diary can be found

When Hat Kid manages to sit up she notices that all but one of the beds is vacant. The remaining bed is being occupied by a loli uhh I mean a short – yet still taller than Hat Kid - girl with a messy, bleach-colored hair. Looking closer, Hat Kid noticed her head is bandaged and slightly bloodied as if somebody had bludgeoned her. As Hat Kid went even closer the girl suddenly sat upright in her bed.

"бля-"

*pat*

"Ouch! That still hurts!" the girl complained in pain

"Sorry, it's better than banging your head under the top bed" Hat Kid explained

The bandaged girl took a while to realize low her headroom was

"C'mon! I've been sleeping here for donkey years and still end up - *sigh* never mind, my mind is still screwed up from the blow, getting pissed off will make this worse. Anyway you must be the kid Matsukaze talked about, am I correct?"

"Yeah probably, who the peck is Matsukaze?"

"One of the kanmusu stationed here who risked life and limb to pick you up from that island of yours"

"Kanmusu?"

"Most of the people here, me included, are a kanmusu: they are reincarnates of sunken ships, human depictions of our successors or even some that are completely made up ones that are tasked to protecct and liberate the seas from the Abyssals – our enemy, it's a dangerous, yet honorable work for us here"

"Where am I? Where are the others? What happened to you?"

"Whoa kid! Don't ask too many questions! I can't keep with you yet"

"Okay, first question. Where am I?"

"You are in the sleeping quarters of the Akatsuki sisters. By the way my name is Hibiki, my comrades are currently out for lunch while I continue to rest here; does that sound good for you?"

"What happened to your head Hibiki?"

"Ah that? Come closer and I'll tell you everything that happened"

Hibiki then went on to explain how along with her sisters were transported to some dimension full of platforms after touching an orb that mysteriously appeared in their quarters, just after they witnessed some shooting stars earlier; how they managed to grab a hourglass and eventually transported back to their quarters.

"Right after being transported back here, we were caught and given suspension for being AWOL, and just like they warned me before we all went in that place they slapped my head. Akatsuki on the other hand went a little bit too far, instead of slapping my head she took a stick and knocked me out cold for god knows how long!"

"Ouch! So much from your elder sis! What's with her?"

"It's okay, she can get childish and do mischievous things sometimes, but this one in my opinion a little bit too far, but it is still my fault anyway"

"This orb… Hibiki! you just found a - "

Hat Kid was interrupted when the door opened and a tall, well-decorated man went inside. Hibiki tried standing in attention as if to greet him, but the man gestured her to remain seated in her bed

"It's okay Hibiki, I understand you're injured, no need to stand in attention to greet me" the man said in a kind tone

"Thanks Commander!"

"Anyway I came in here to welcome our guest here, and if appropriate ask her a few questions"

"Go ahead commander!"

"Hello kid! Welcome to the club! How are feeling today?" the Commander asked

"I'm still feeling a bit tired from my times in the cave" Hat Kid said in reply

"It's okay. Here is better than back there"

"I understand. I had encountered these Abyssals, as you called them, back there in the cave. Man they are so scary, do they kill?"

"Of course they kill! A few of my men (or women) had died trying to defend the seas"

The Commander took off her hat and placed it on his chest as a gesture of respect

"Sorry for the loss, it's inevitable during war"

"Well said kid" the Commander said. "Anyway I am a little bit suspicious of you causing this mess, which is why I'm here"

"What mess?" Hibiki asked

"Well… while you were still unconscious Hibiki, our recon teams had spotted numerous hourglasses same to the one we found at Ikazuchi's cabinet"

At the word "hourglass" Hat Kid's eyes widened. That was no hourglass that was a _**Time Piece!**_ and it used to be here in this room!

The Commander immediately noticed Hat Kid's sudden interest, but decided not to immediately point that out fearing that by doing so would make Hat Kid go evasive so instead he continued talking, while giving both of them a photo to Hat Kid and Hibiki. The photo showed Hat Kid beside the pyre and a pile of wood

"At the same time the recon teams found you marooned in a large island which is currently under Abyssal territory, thus explaining your encounters with them"

"Which is why you sent a Rescue Fleet to pick her up" Hibiki finished

"Correct! Looks like your memory is recovering quickly" the Commander complimented

"Thanks, but wait a minute this looks strange, am I seeing boosters and a satellite dish along with the pile of wood?"

"Where are they Hibiki?"

"This, this, and this one commander" Hibiki pointed out the questionable stuff in the pile of wood for the Commander to see

"Are you hallucinating?"

"I am _not_ hallucinating"

"Okay then" The Commander then turned back to Hat Kid, "the reason why I suspect you to be the cause of this mess is because when we inspected your belongings for dangerous contraband or anything Abyssal-related, we found more of these hourglasses in a safe, anything to explain for me?"

Hat Kid remained silent

"Come on kid, we don't have all day" the Commander said impatiently

"Commander, I think she's scared, give her some time"

And sure enough the Commander noticed her shaking badly

"Alright, alright I'll wait then"

The Commander then took his walkie-talkie in his pocket, "Nagato, I will be a little late"

"Don't worry Commander I can wait!" a voice rang out in the walkie-talkie

The Commander then places his walkie-talkie back into his pocket "alright kid, I'll give you time to compose yourself?"

"No… I'm okay…" Hat Kid said, sniffing a bit in an attempt to hold back her tears

Hat Kid then took her diary and gave it to the Commander

"Ah diary? Are you really letting me read it?"

"Go ahead! I don't mind"

The Commander began reading the book. As time passed the Commander became more and more amazed Hat Kid's trials and tribulations. From being stranded in another planet, being a star in two movies in the same time, and even having

Finally the Commander reads her most recent entry which confirms everything Hibiki and he had suspected

"I get it now, you're lost and lonely aren't you?" the Commander turned around to find Hat Kid crying in Hibiki's shoulders

"There, there, we now understand why you're here. I promise we will get you back home" the Commander promised

Hat Kid nodded in approval.

"Alright! Now that I got the information I need it is about time we start an operation, and its goal is to help get this kid back home. Hibiki since you are with me I give you the honors to give this operation a name, what shall we call it?"

Hibiki thought for a moment then asked "before I decide on a name, when did these recon groups spot these hourglasses-"

"They are called _**Time Pieces**_ according to the kid"

"Okay, when did these recon groups spot these Time Pieces and the kid?"

"The morning after we had witnessed the shooting stars"

Then it hit them both

"Those shooting stars were no ordinary "stars", those were the kid's Time Pieces" the Commander finally said

"And that spaceship I saw was no hallucination, it was the real thing!" Hibiki added

Then Hibiki had an idea

"We shall call it ' **Operation Shooting Star** ' for what we will do next all started by what appeared to be shooting stars when in actuality is a call of duty"

Hat Kid stopped crying and started to smile. She could feel Hibiki's aura: inspirational and motivating Just like Vladimir Lenin himself!

"Well done Hibiki!" a serious voice said "Thanks to this information we now have a clear path on what we should do with these Time Pieces and the kid, as a result you and your sister's suspension orders have been lifted, and can participate in sorties"

The three turned around to the source for find a tall red-eyed lady with long black hair. She was holding a notebook and pen as if she was taking down notes on what are they talking about

"As for you I recommend you stay a little bit more for your injury to heal. I prefer staying here with that than being a 'magnet' for those Abyssal scums" she continued

"Ah Nagato! You're here!" the Commander said, a bit surprised

"Yeah, you took so long! But eventually I realized that you might not come to the venue after talking to the kid, so I decided to come here and listened to you all"

"That's unpleasant… Thanks anyway" Hibiki complained

"Sorry, anyway I'll be off to notify your sisters of the news then, with Admiral's help, sortie the fleet. Farewell, oh and by the way, get well soon!"

With that said Nagato then walked away, with the Commander/Admiral following soon after.

"You hear that kid, we are going to help you out" Hibiki assured Hat Kid

Hat Kid could only nod

"Hey sis! Did you hear the news? We're free!" a voice shouted

"Woohoo! I can't wait to get back in action!" another said

Hat Kid and Hibiki looked around and saw two brown-haired girls coming inside the room

"Oh! Inazuma, Ikazuchi, how fast! Wait a minute? Where's Akatsuki?" Hibiki asked

"She's coming, though she isn't acting normally" Inazuma said

"She's unusually silent" Ikazuchi added

"I see, she's guilty of her actions against me, Bring her to me and I'll try to fix this up"

 **Well looks like I'm done writing this one. This is what I mean when I said school screwing up my writing schedule. But I'll do my best to update my fic.**

 **Until now see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Sortie

Chapter 6:  
(POV: KC Side)

"Alright the following will participate in this Mission: Kiso as flagship, followed by Kuma, Ooi, Asakaze, Kawakaze, and Naganami" Ooyodo declared

"Alright, Let's go kick some ass!" Kiso said

"Right behind you, let's 1v1 them all on rust" Naganami followed

"Aww this sucks! Kitakami-san can't come with me!" Ooi complained

"This is the Admiral's orders, and Nagato says war gives no **** about your loved ones, either live or die" Ooyodo responded

Kitakami came to Ooi "it's okay, I'll be waiting for you here, just stay safe" she then gives Ooi a hug

Ooi blushed "Okay then, I'll go and torp these bastards in your behalf"

"That's my girl. Go get'em!"

"Hey you girls done talking there? Get going! You're being left behind by your fleet!"

"Sorry Ooyodo" Ooi apologized, then leaving into the harbor in order to suit up and prepare for the sortie

*later*

The fleet had already been prepared and are now about to begin the most boring part of the sortie - sailing

And this is no joke, the coordinates they were given led them to an archipelago located 285.53 km southeast from the harbor (that's 177.42 miles in western spy uhh I mean Imperial units). Recon groups had reported that there were few Abyssals stationed there and are rarely visited by the said enemy

Recon groups do confirm the presence of 2 Time Pieces, but they are still unsure on whether or not it is now under Abyssal hands or if there are more Time Pieces the group might have overlooked, which is why the fleet had been sent to find out.

"Man! This sure is nearby" Asakaze complained

"That's true" Kawakaze agreed

"Hey Sis, are you ready?" Kiso asked

"Yeah kuma, I'll do anything for the little kid kuma!" Kuma responded

"Can you stop with the kuma thingy?"

"No kuma!"

"I'm getting tired with your 'kumas', they are as annoying as Yuudachi's 'poi!'"

"Hey stop fighting! We haven't even started the sortie and we are fighting each other" Naganami interrupted

"Yeah! A divided fleet will mean death to its members regardless of strength" Kawakaze added

"Hey! Sorry for all of us interrupting your quarrel but, shall we go now? You can resume your quarrels once we get back, assuming one of us didn't get sunk" Ooi suggested

Kiso and Kuma were silent for a while

Kiso scoffed and said "Fine, what about you sis? Are you with them?"

"Fine let's go." Kuma said

Kiso smirked, _hah! She forgot her kuma! Anyways let's get going_

So the six began their journey towards the mission area

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXX-**

The mission area wasn't that far from the harbor but as soon as they were approaching to the area they were immediately greeted by the enemy.

"Enemy aircraft spotted at 2-7-4" Kiso warned

"Noted, All ships inbound assume diamond formation kuma!"

"Okay!"

"Roger that!"

"Affirmative!"

Seconds later the diamond formation is complete

"Shoot them down!"

The fleet then engaged the enemy aircraft with all of their AA weaponry, thanks to their formation they managed to take down most of the Abyssal aircraft with ease

"Enemy not sighted yet! But my radar has spotted the objectives on two separate islands" Kawakaze declared

"Hold on a sec Kawakaze! My radar is showing up enemies at 2-5-4" Asakaze objected

"Enemy ahead! They are comprised of 1 Chi-class CLT*, 1 Wa-class AP*, 1 I-class DD* and 2 Na-class DD*" Ooi warned.

"Yep I see shells coming to us, alright let's fight" Kiso said, eager to sink the Abyssals

"Right behind you Kiso! Let's kick some Abyssal butt!" Naganami then followed Kiso

"All ships assume Line Ahead formation kuma!"

In minutes and under Abyssal fire, the fleet manages to get into formation with Kiso in the middle

"All ships open fire!"

And both sides began firing salvos at each other, but neither side taking significant damage against each other.

"Torpedoes ahead! Evade, evade!" Kawakaze warned

And as if on cue, multiple streaks in the water can be seen so they all began making evasive maneuvers

*cue Eurobeat*

Kuma, Kiso, and Naganami managed to dodge the torpedo attack while the rest were hit, fortunately those hits didn't deal much damage and therefore they are still battle-worthy.

 _What? The torpedo didn't explode? Cool! Thanks Shig!_ Kawakaze thought

"All ships fire torps at enemy kuma!"

And so they did, Despite having Ooi and Kiso with them they also missed, fortunately they don't need to cause any further damage as the fleet had managed to taiha uhh I mean heavily damage a Na-class DD and sink the Chi-class CLT, and since the latter one was the enemy fleet's flagship the surviving Abyssals were routed and started to retreat into open ocean, in response, Kuma and her comrades began chasing them down.

Two Patrol Imps came out of a nearby island and rushed to the chasing fleet in an attempt to cover their retreating comrades, but were quickly taken out by Naganami's AA

"That's right get noscoped! Get NOSCOPED!" Naganami taunted

"Naganami! have you been playing Call of Duty again?" Asakaze asked

"Yeah…. To be h0nest iit fils s00 g00d 360 nusk0pin' skrubz, dr1nk1n' mtn deew &-"

"No time for MLG! Let's finish off the fleet, or at least cripple it more" Kiso interrupted

"Fine, 1v1 me m8 next time will ya?" Naganami said, before turning around and chasing the retreating Abyssals with her comrades following behind

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXX-**

In the end almost all of what remains of the enemy fleet was sunk. Only a damaged Na-class DD managed to escape.

"Lucky bastard! I would've 360 nuskoped that bastard" Naganami complained

"Don't worry! We still have to find the Time Piece remember?" Kiso explained

"Hey sis kuma! I see something glowing in distance kuma!" the

And sure enough saw the light in the same island the Patrol Imps came from.

"Shall we explore kuma?"

"Yeah, let's go" Kiso declared

"We're right behind you girls" the remaining four assured

So they went closer into the island and finally, after hours of travelling and fighting found the first Time Piece, but when they neared the Time Piece they heard a ticking sound

"BOMB! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Kiso shouted

All of them hit the dirt expecting some explosion, but there was no explosion.

"C'mon Kiso, this is no time for pranks!" Naganami complained

"I swear kuma! We just heard a ticking sound kuma!"

"I could still hear that ticking sound"

"Hey! You girls take the Time Piece while I look for the source of the ticking sound"

"You sure Asakaze? Won't you blow up?"

"Well we won't get anywhere unless we know where it is coming from, besides I noticed something else is faintly glowing, but I'm sure it isn't a Time Piece"

"Fine, go ahead, don't blow yourself up"

All girls except for Asakaze began moving to the Time Piece

"Alright, let's find stop that ticking sound!" Asakaze began walking to the forest following the sound

The ticking sound became louder and louder as Asakaze walked on, eventually she found the source: a black to pale green ball of yarn.

"Hmm why is this causing a ticking sound? Meh I'll keep it and let Commander see this"

"Asakaze! Are you still alive?"

"Yes Kawakaze! I'm coming!"

Asakaze met her comrades with the ball of yarn

"So that's the source of the ticking sound. Strange"

"How come it's perfectly rolled up?"

"I don't know kuma, shall we send it to the Commander?"

"Definitely"

"Anyway the one objective secured, one more to go"

"Yeah! Let's find the other Time Piece before sending that yarn to the Commander"

"Okay, let's go then"

The fleet then went into the sea and started to "sail" to the other islands in search of the other Time Piece

 ***Torpedo Cruiser, Transport Ship, and Destroyers respectively. All ship types will be abbreviated for convenience**

 **If you felt that my choice of ships, be it kanmusu or Abyssal are very bad don't be surprised. I just decided to let RNG-sama do the rest as it would be time consuming for me to pick them myself. Plus I also wanted to sparingly use well-known kanmusu (e.g. Fubuki, Yuudachi, Kongou, etc.) in favor on the lesser known ones, therefore expect some inaccuracies on the characters I might be using in future chapters**

 **Thank you for understanding. I hope you have a good day!**


	7. Chapter 7: C6 Continuation

Chapter 7:

What happened next was rather uneventful, Kiso and her comrades managed to find the last Time Piece without any Abyssal encounters, also found was a badge depicting some sort of hook chained to an umbrella, and three more balls of yarn. One of which was surprisingly lighter than they had expected and the remaining two was the same yarn Asakaze had found nearby the first Time Piece

"I'm tired kuma!" Kuma complained

"It's okay, our objective is complete. Girls it's time to go home" Kiso declared, also tired from the sortie,

 _Hmm this is weird! I'm feeling unusually tired, looks like I'm getting rusty oh well I might as well train myself once I get back…alive_

And so they began their journey back to base, but it didn't take long for them to spot trouble ahead

"Enemy spotted! 1 Ta-class, 1 Chi-class, 1 Ne-class, and 1 I-class" Ooi warned

"Oh c'mon! Won't they go away?"

"I wanna go home already"

"If you want to go back home then fight for it! You either die or not die" Kiso retorted

"Alright kuma, which position shall we form into?" Kuma asked

"Are we all tired?"

"Yes!" the remaining five answered in unison

"Okay, double line formation stat! Ooi and I will fire torpedoes and cover you while you-"

Kiso was interrupted by an explosion which covered everybody in smoke; it was then followed by a scream of pain

"OWW!"

"huh? Who's hit?"

"I'm hit! Those bloody bastards!" a voice cried, which was then followed by curses and stuff said by salty people

When the smoke cleared all were fine except for Naganami whose clothes are now tattered and her guns damaged significantly, and due to the damage she is now moving slowly compared to her comrades

And to make things worse she is now thigh deep in the water

"Uhh guys? Need help here!"

"I got your back!" Asakaze grabbed Naganami's hand and pulled her up in order to prevent Naganami from fully submerging in the water aka "sinking"

"Well it really is embarrassing isn't it?" Naganami asked in a painful tone.

"In a way Ye-"

A shell nearly hit Asakaze, sending a wall of water to her face.

"Oh c'mon! that is not cool" Asakaze complained, spitting out water in her mouth "hey guys! Better cover us here?"

"Yeah sure, just stay behind of the formation okay?" Kiso suggested

"Alright!"

"Look out"

More shells keep coming into their position, some missed, and some hit the fleet but are mostly glancing blows for them, like rocks thrown into a concrete wall

"We'll talk later as for now get into formation, Also as promised we will cover you" Kiso promised

"Okay"

Kiso then turned toward the enemy, "Hey I have an idea, I'll set up smoke and we use our torps at the enemy while keeping Naganami covered" Kawakaze suggested

"Sure thing! Hey shouldn't you suggest that earlier? That way Naganami wouldn't be heavily damaged in the first place" Kiso complained

"Sorry, apparently being idle really makes me rusty" Kawakaze apologized

"Never mind, we are all rusty from being idle for too long" Kiso said. _Isn't our Commander that rash?_

"Hey! You said we'll talk later and you are still talking!" Naganami complained

"Alright I digress"

"Deploying smokescreen now"

Kawakaze then sailed a bit farther than the fleet then deployed her smokescreen to blind the enemy

"Feeling better Naganami?" Asakaze asked

"A little bit, probably because of the smoke" Naganami replied

 _When I see smoke I'm like "smoke weed everyday" or "420 blazit m9s"hmm. I wonder if weed has its benefits, or maybe not. Until further notice don't do drugs guys! Mmmkay?_

"Fire all of your torpedoes at the enemy"

And so with the cover of smoke Kiso and Ooi launched their torpedoes, and this time they are lucky

"All enemies have disappeared in my radar" Kawakaze declared "looks like RNG-sama has heard our problems and made quick work of the enemy"

"Maybe, maybe, let's get out of the smoke and confirm" Kiso suggested

And sure enough, four pillars of smoke were seen rising from the sky once the fleet moved out of the smokescreen.

"Uhh guys? Need more help here" Asakaze requested

"On my way"

"Umm guys! Torpedoes coming" Ooi warned

*cue more Eurobeat as they dodge*

"c'mon! Why do I get the most torpedoes thrown at me, this is unfair!" Kawakaze complained

"I don't know kuma, but I suspect that since you are Shigure's lil' sis you share the same problems as her"

"Really Kuma?"

"Yeah, remember that torpedo that hit you earlier didn't explode?"

"Oh yeah! I remember now"

"Uhh hello? I really need help! I'm losing oil quick" Naganami complained

"Okay, hey Kiso how long till we reach the harbor?"

"Naganami! How did you dodge- never mind about that! I hope you can make it to the harbor. It is really far from here"

"Yeah I hope so, let's go back shall we?"

And so they started sailing back to the harbor, albeit slowly due to them being forced to sail into Naganami's pace.

"It sure is a long way back home" Asakaze commented

"Yeah!"

Then - possibly out of boredom – Kuma had an idea

"Hold up a minute kuma" Kuma then searched her gear

"what's up sis?" Kiso asked

"If I'm not mistaken…"

Kuma then took out three fairies with cute helmets and what appear to be construction tools

Naganami shot up despite her damaged condition "Hey! I almost forgot about that" she then searched in her mangled and charred gear

She found the same fairies in her gear, but they are knocked out from the Abyssal shell that damaged her

"Aww shucks!"

"Don't worry kuma! You can have mine kuma!"

Kuma then gave Naganami her three fairies in exchange of her knocked out ones

"Hey! Isn't that against the game rules?" Kiso questioned

"Yeah, but we both have Repair Teams kuma, in fact I gave you _all_ at least one set of Repair Teams kuma"

"Huh? When did we receive a repair team?"

"I gave it to you all while we searched for the second Time Piece kuma"

"Oh yeah! Why did we forget about that?"

"Speaking of Time Piece, I see something glowing out in the distance!" Asakaze reported

And sure enough, as they neared the place where the enemy Abyssals once stood they saw a glowing Time Piece in the distance, obviously floating in the water

"Shall we take the Time Piece?" Kawakaze asked

"What about Naganami?" Ooi responded

"I'm okay, I'm still leaking oil but not much anymore, and I can float on my own now" Naganami then let go of Kawakaze and Asakaze's hands to prove her point

"Alright good! We shall take the Time Piece, but stay alert! You might get taiha'd again"

As the fleet went in closer to the glowing Time Piece they noticed a sheet of paper in the water. Ooi picked the paper up, and despite it being wet the paper was legible enough to be read

Ooi scanned the paper before giving it to Kiso.

"Hey are you thinking what I'm thinking" Ooi said as Kiso scanned the paper

"Yep! Okay girls listen up we take the Time Piece and head to base ASAP and I really mean ASAP!"

"Huh? Why?" the remaining girls asked

Kiso then showed the paper for all the girls to see, and it shocked them all

For what was in the paper was a map with a part of it encircled with red, water-resistant marker and the words "attack and destroy" beside the circle

"Let's hurry! I'll go my fastest even if my engines aren't working well" Naganami promised

"Okay!" the rest answered

And so the fleet went in and took the Time Piece and sailed straight to base

 _To all Abyssals: u wot m8? 1v1 me on rust!_

 **Whew! Yeah, school now takes its toll on my writing schedule. Smh I wish I had some ample time to gather my mind and continue writing my fanfic! Apologies if I had you waiting for too long!**

 **Anyways thanks for reading! And I hope you do your best in what you do! In the meantime I have to go negotiate with the Lolicops as just saying "loli" will be enough for them to start slamming at my door**

 ***door slamming***

 **Yep that's them alright! Got to go now)))))**


	8. Chapter 8: The Crossing

Chapter 8

Meanwhile back at base, Hat Kid was sitting on top of a cliff overlooking at the open ocean. Ever since she looked out into the ocean, it always reminded her of Mafia Town and all of its greatness – minus the people of course, they're mean!

While gazing to the ocean she is also writing at her diary. It has been days since the last time she wrote, intervals getting longer and longer as time passes, probably because things are getting really mundane for her

This is what she wrote:

 _Met some cute girls, some young, some old, they all somehow managed to swim err I mean skate at the water. Makes me a little bit jealous of them_

 _On the bright side the same girls volunteered to collect the Time Pieces in my behalf and treated me as if I'm one of them! Of all the planets I've been to this one seems to be the friendliest of all_

As she wrote on her diary Hibiki went into Hat Kid, wearing her hat despite her head still bandaged

"Hello Hib!" Hat Kid greeted

"Hey kid, also please don't call me 'Hib'"

"Huh? Why is that?"

"You're giving me the impression that I'm contagious when in fact I'm not"

"Oh of course you're not contagious, you're cute! Unless you see cuteness as contagious"

Hibiki blushed "Yeah probably so, except people come to you rather than go away"

"I can relate to that"

"Besides, you managed to find my favorite place"

"Ehh? Is that so?"

"Of course, while we are on break my sisters and I will sometimes flock to this place and look over at the ocean"

"Oh that's cool! What do you feel when you look over at the ocean?"

"Well, I think of the exploits we had done alongside my sisters, as all of our work is done at the ocean if you're following"

"Of course I'm following"

"Hey what about you? Your eyes show that you're yearning for something"

"Well… It's a long story, are you willing to listen to it?"

"Sure thing! I came here to kill time anyway, it is a bit boring staying in the quarters doing nothing"

"Okay then, let's us begin with my recent place I've travelled to"

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"Wow! You really had been to many places, but are still too young to undergo a task like this? I mean it really is an inhospitable world out there"

"I can live with that, and yes I'm young"

"What kind of parents you have and why they let you end up like this?!"

Hat Kid became silent

"Never mind about that question"

"Now that I had told my story, what's yours?"

"Hmm… Let me see, wait up for a bit, I wanted to recollect what has happened"

"Okay, I'll wait"

While Hat Kid waited for Hibiki's story she continued to write down in her diary:

 _You know what? I'm yearning for action since the time they rescued me, I would like to stay in the harbor but I'm slowly feeling useless, besides I would sometimes wonder if are even coming back from their sorties alive._

Hat Kid was still writing when Hibiki suddenly asked "Wait up! What's that?"

"What's what?" Hat Kid responded, slightly startled by her sudden voice

Hibiki pointed out into the ocean and Hat Kid looked in her direction she's pointing. It took a while for her, but she saw dots lining up in the horizon

Shortly after air raid sirens started to roar out in the distance.

"Nope this isn't good, Kid it's time to take cover now!" Hibiki suggested

"Huh why is that?"

"Our base is under attack! The Abyssals have found our base and will bombard it soon! This is a matter of life and-"

Hibiki didn't finish her sentence, as she heard a familiar sound - the sound of airplanes coming to their position and fast

"Kid, Hit the dirt NOW!" Hibiki Shouted as she took cover in a nearby boulder

"lolwu-"

She was silenced by a large explosion in the cliff caused by a bomb dropped from an Abyssal air unit. The explosion was so stong that the poor kid was knocked off the cliff and fell into the water below.

Hibiki however was lucky. She had managed to take cover in the boulder before the air unit dropped its payload, when she got out of the boulder she saw a large crater in the cliff and heard a shrill scream

"Help me!" Hat Kid cried

"Kid?! Where are you?" Hibiki responded

"I'm here in the water and I cant swim, help now!" Hat Kid responded, now struggling in the water

"Hang on kiddo! I'll find a way to-"

Hibiki could hear another Abyssal air unit coming in fast.

Hibiki disappeared as another explosion rang out in the cliffs, leaving behind the kid in the water, slowly drowning

"Hibiki! Help!" Hat Kid said, struggling in the water. Her heart then sank when she realized that she had disappeared

 _Well, this might be it! Goodbye cruel world!_ Hat Kid thought

But when she thought all hope was lost, she spotted Hibiki's hat drifting in the water, not far from where she is.

 _Her hat? what is it doing here? No! It can't be!_

She struggled her way into her hat and picked it up, soaked from the water and slightly charred from the blast, but it can still be worn

 _Should I wear this? Wouldn't Hibiki mind?_

In a span of a few seconds Hat Kid reflected on her new friend, she was shy, timid, but very friendly, at times she would think of home she would give her a piece of onigiri and a glass of kompot while at the same time assured her that her sisters and comrades will help her get home.

And now she has disappeared, either intentional or just to escaped from the explosion. Hat Kid hoped for the latter

 _Dead or not! I will fight these bastards! They first stole my Time Pieces, and now my dear friend! They will all pay!_

Hat Kid took her top hat – which somehow managed to stay in her head during her fall – off her head and in its place wore Hibiki's hat, what happened next was extraordinary: She stopped struggling in the water and began to breathe normally again; her clothes immediately dried up and she begin to float to the point she was literally standing in the water; and Hat Kid noticed that there were tubes attached to her legs and a turret on her right shoulder. In her back she could feel warmth as her engine stated to purr

"Cool! I wonder what these tubes in my legs are for?"

And as if on cue torpedoes came out of the tubes and disappeared into the horizon, minutes later Hat Kid could see a column of water rising out from a distance.

"Hmm, what about these things in my shoulder?"

Hat Kid was immediately knocked back from the recoil as the tubes in her shoulder fired a shell into the ocean, seconds later another column of water could be seen from the distance.

"How do I-"

Then it hit her

"No way! could it be?"

She looked at herself at the reflection of the water, she saw herself standing on the water, guns and torpedo tubes armed and ready and a large engine at her back. After a few minutes she then figured it out

She is now a kanmusu, ready to defend (kebab)* the seas

From the distance the sirens that still blared are now accompanied with sounds of explosions, gunshots, and warplanes

They had rescued her, accepted her, and even risked their lives just to find a way to send her home

now she had the opportunity to return the favor to them

"I won't let them get this place! They had helped me a lot, now it's my turn to help them out" Hat Kid declared

Hat Kid then began to move into the battle raging in the harbor

"Down with the Abyssals!" Hat Kid cried

 ***it was supposed to be a strikethrough, but somehow it cannot be registered here. Please tell me if you experienced the same, or if there is a way to register strikethroughs here, thanks!**


End file.
